Streets of Dunwall
In Dishonored and its DLC, there are many streets encountered throughout Dunwall. The following is a list of known street names, sorted by district, along with their descriptions. Distillery District Endoria Street *The waterfront street that runs from outside Granny Rags' apartment, under John Clavering Boulevard and near to where Samuel drops Corvo off. *Initially this street is frequented by many survivors of the city. *Bottle Street Gang members travel this road as well, usually extorting the residents, or even spying on them to gather information. Bottle Street *Begins in the alley opposite Granny Rags' apartment, runs through the Dunwall Whiskey Distillery yard and then runs underneath John Clavering Boulevard. Bloodox Way *Off-shoot from Bottle Street; terminates in a dead end where Corvo finds Griff. *Strangely, there is another street by the same name in the Legal District Waterfront. The sign for it can be seen right by the wall of light. **It is unknown whether the street is cut into two sections similar to Bottle Street or if the developers made an error. Gaff Street *Alley off the second section of Bottle Street, which Corvo can use to bypass the second wall of light on foot. *This seems to be a dangerous area due to its remote location. Four Bottle Street gang members ambush and kill a City Watch guard at one point. Later, two corrupt City Guards, stop and harass a servant working for an art dealer, trying to violently extort elixir from her. John Clavering Boulevard *A main street in the Distillery District. Bunting's apartment and the Offices of Dr. Galvani are located here. The street ends at forked paths to Holger Square and The Golden Cat. Holger Square Unknown. Kaldwin's Bridge Unknown. Estate District Barcroft Court *Upon entering the map via Samuel's boat, Barcroft Court is the street running across the first bridge over the canal. Greasely Boulevard *Upon entering the map via Samuel's boat, Greasely Boulevard is the street running across the second bridge over the canal and leading into the courtyard of the Boyle Mansion. Mintry Street *An alley connecting Greasely Boulevard and Barcroft Court, behind the building in which an Outsider shrine and a rune can be found. Ogelsby Way *The street running parallel to the canal, next to the outer walls of the Boyle Mansion courtyard. Flooded District Agroosh Way *A mostly inundated street running under the bridge linking the rail station and the Greaves Refinery. The building in which Corvo is imprisoned at the start of the Flooded District mission is on this road. Ebenazar Causeway *Agroosh Way runs into this street on a corner with some river krusts. Corvo comes along this way if he chooses to retrieve his gear. Jessamine Boulevard *Located in Central Rudshore. The Rudshore Chamber of Commerce Building, now used as a hideout for the Whalers, is located on this street. Commerce Street *Located in Central Rudshore. It is an alley next to the Chamber of Commerce building. Two of the wolfhounds mentioned in this book can be found strolling along this street. Old Mosley Canal Pluckebaum Avenue Thresh Street *Located near the Rudshore Gate. The tenement building in the side objective Creating a Safe Haven can be found along this road. Old Port District Unknown. Slaughterhouse Row Unknown. Legal District Bloodox Way *A short street that runs perpendicular to the Wrenhaven River in the Legal District Waterfront. A City Watch checkpoint and a wall of light are positioned here. *It is one of the few streets that has both dark blue street signs and black on white ones. Brambley Street *Crows Court is located off this street. Commerce Street Crows Court *Simmons, a City Watch Lower Guard, grew up near this area. Fenster Way Lackrow Boulevard Pudding Street *The road running toward Legal Plaza. A wall of light can be found here. Smoke Street *In the Legal District Waterfront, Smoke Street is a short side street that crosses Lackrow Blvd. Smoke Street itself leads up to a City Watch checkpoint that guards the gate to the Legal District Proper. *The Smoke Street Dice Hall is mentioned by the loudspeakers in the game to be one of a number of businesses in Dunwall that have closed due to the plague. Due to its name, it is assumed the the dice hall was located on Smoke Street. Thyme Street Treaver's Close *An alley marked by three skulls painted on a wall. It is here where Daud meets Thalia Timsh, who he finds with a group of Hatters. Vessler Close Drapers Ward Millenary Canal *Road running along the Millenary Canal. Mutcherhaven District Unknown. Water District Barrowe Street *One of the street signs Corvo encounters in the sewers during his escape from Coldridge Prison Reform Street *The second street sign Corvo encounters in the sewers after his escape. Unknown Location Lackwa Boulevard *(Spotted on graffiti page; location needs confirming) Treavers Alley *Cited by the Heart as where Slackjaw and his gang started out.[[The Heart/Quotes#Slackjaw|''"He and his thugs started in Treavers Alley. Now his influence is felt over the entire Island of Gristol."]] Framling Street *Referenced by the Heart when used upon a female survivor.[[The Heart/Quotes#Female Survivor|"All she wants is to lay herself down in the middle of Framling Street, and await death."'']] King Street *A brandy takes its name after this street. Gallery Bottle Street1.png|Bottle Street, alternate view. Bloodox Way2.png|A sign for Bloodox Way, close-up. Endoria Street2.png|A sign for Endoria Street, close-up. Gaff Street2.png|A sign for Gaff Street, close-up. John Clavering Blvd1.png|A sign for John Clavering Boulevard. Holger Square Sign.png|A sign for Holger Square in an archway. Barcroft Court1.png|Barcroft Court, alternate view. Barcroft Court2.png|A sign for Barcroft Court, close-up. Greasely Blvd3.png|A sign for Greasely Boulevard, close-up. Greasly Blvd1.png|A sign for Greasely Boulevard, seen in the courtyard of the Boyle Mansion. Mintry Street1.png|A sign for Mintry Street, close-up. Ogelsby Way1.png|A sign for Ogelsby Way. rudshore.jpg|Map of the Flooded District, some of the street names can be seen. References Category:Locations Category:Brigmore Witches Category:Knife of Dunwall